


Kisses, Pep Talks, & Cherries

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Foxy Phil [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Traits, Fruit, Hand Feeding, Insecure Phil, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's a little worried about doing the teeth thing like he and Clint talked about. Clint gives him a pep talk and feeds him some cherries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses, Pep Talks, & Cherries

Phil's been working in the teeth out thing. When he did do it, he didn't talk enough for anyone to notice. He was still, a little apprehensive about it. He did call his parents to ask his dad about it. His dad told him to just take his time with it. The team already knew, so that wasn't a problem.

Clint decide to sit him down to talk about it today. Phil was sitting on the couch, and Clint was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "What's worrying you about it?"

"It's just. I don't really have a problem with it, just. No one knows, and I've never done it before. People are going to notice that I'm just now starting to do it."

Clint tipped Phil's head up with a finger and kissed him softly. "Where's my confident Phil Coulson?"

"At work."

"...Okay. Where's my fierce and feisty little foxy?"

"...Right here."

"Alright then. If they notice. So what? You know how badass you'll be? Here comes a new year, Phil Coulson comes back. All sharp teeth, same blank stare. You don't hive a fuck about what they think. You've got sharp teeth now? What the hell happened to Coulson while he was on break for him to now have teeth like that? The only answer, he's a shifter. But what is he?"

"A fennec fox."

"You got that damn right. But they don't know that. They only know that you're something with sharp teeth. But what? You're a mystery. And then I'll show up, probably during lunch in the cafeteria. Kiss you in front of everyone after everyone knows Phil Coulson has animal teeth and the rumors have spread."

Phil was smiling a little now.

"And I'll call you so many different things just to throw them off. Foxy, tiger, fucking snow leopard. Kitty cat. Wolfy. Shepherd dog. Feline. Canine. Bear. All at once while I kiss you I will call you by all of those names. Just to keep the mystery going. But only you know the real name. I'll make everyone look at you and think. What the fuck? They might fear you. Because they don't know which animal they're dealing with. And besides. Who's going to think you're a fennec fox?"

"Nobody."

"We know the truth. That's all that matters. You're putting yourself out there to make me happy. And hey. Make me look badass in the process. If anyone ask you, 'hey Coulson. What's up with suddenly showing that you're a shifter, showing off your teeth?' You know what you say? 'Clint wanted me to.' Now no one. No one expects you to listen to anyone but Fury, and they all know we're dating. So, do I have a little bit of control over you? Do you just love me that much? Even more mystery."

"So use it to my advantage?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean."

"You know, you're great at pep talks."

"Nah. I'm great at cheering up my Foxy. I know how to make you happy." Clint leaned in for another quick kiss. "We learned how to avoid the teeth pretty quick."

"Well they are my teeth. In my mouth. Of course it was just a matter of time before I figured it out."

Clint got up and stood over Phil, leaning down for a deeper kiss. When he stood back up, Phil was smiling happily at him. He touched their foreheads together. "You want some cherries? Huh Foxy? Cherries?"

Phil's eyes lit up and his tail started flicking, ears flattened again his head. Little excited chirping noises could be heard bubbling up.

"Ah ah. Hey. Quiet."

"Clint that's not fair. You know how I feel about cherries, I can't help it."

"But Phil. You know if I let you do the noises you'll get super loud and get embarrassed and be mad at me for not stopping you. I'll be right back."

Phil decided he wanted to be super cute and obedient as a fox for a some of the cherries. So he went ahead and switched. Clint was making sure all the cherries were pitted and that some of them were in smaller pieces. He carried the bowl out to see the little fox sitting in the arm of the couch. Waiting for him.

They did this sometimes. Phil would follow directions. Doing tricks and stuff like a pet for treats. He liked to do it sometimes. And Clint never took things as far as to treat him like an actual pet.

Clint sat on the floor, and called Phil down. "Come sit here."

Phil sat in front of Clint and stared up at him with big eyes. Clint smiled and gave Phil a piece of a cherry. "You're so cute. Roll over?"

Phil happily rolled himself over and accepted a another cherry. "Phil, can you walk on your back legs?"

Phil stood on his hind legs and walked back and forth a little bit. Clint laughed and gave another piece of fruit. They did this for a while. Clint would call out or ask for little commands and Phil would execute them and get a cherry. It was fun for them. Clint thought it was cute. Phil thought it was fun

When Clint took a bathroom break, Phil switched back to half form and put his clothes back on. Clint sat in the corner of the couch, Phil faced him, eyes still wide and bright. "You love cherries huh?"

Phil just nodded. He like cherries, and his parents always gave him cherries as a treat since he liked them so much. Clint smiled at him and held out a cherry. Phil just ate it from his fingers. "Want me to feed you?"

"Please?"

"Okay."

Clint slowly fed Phil cherries one at a time. "Hey Phil. Cherries are good for fennecs. I remember I was looking at this website, stuff fennecs eat, what to feed them. And i saw a lot of raw meat. Could you eat raw meat?"

"I could. If I wanted or had to, yeah."

"Huh. Want more cherries?"

"We have more?"

"Yeah. I make sure we have a lot of cherries for you. Someday I'm just going to make you a cherry smoothie or something."

"I'd be happy with that."

By the time Clint finished feeding Phil the second batch of cherries, Phil's lips were tinted red. So of course he had to kiss him. And kiss him. And kiss him. Till Phil's lips were red for another reason. "You feel better 'bout the teeth?"

"Much."

"Good. We're gonna have fun messing with everyone at work for the new year."

"Yes we are."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated


End file.
